The story of lube: the miz x cody rhodes
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: Is a fanfic in what will be tell the story of a bottle of lube.


-Why you did that to me? Cody said all angry. some moments before had happened The Miz TV where Miz mocked of Rhodes scholars.

-Why I have to give you explanations Rhodes? Miz asked.

-What why? because of you had just did, I didn't do anything to treat me like this. Cody said.

-You didn't anything? That you didn't anything? Really? Really? Really? Miz said.

-Yeah really. Cody said.

-How can you say that? How dare you? Miz said.

-Then what I did? Cody asked.

-You should know it. Now get out of my locker room. Miz said.

-I am not leaving until you tell said. Miz hesitated a moment but then he took a deep breath and he decided to explain it.

-I will tell you what you did to me. When we were doing tag team you betrayed me while I was worried about you, but later I didn't have it too much in mind because it was for the title, but then, I encountered with Triple H saying to me that you didn't want to be in a tag team with me because I am inferior than you and that you were going to start teaming with Damien, a fucking bastard who has just started here. Did you like my explanation? Now get out. Miz said.

-Miz it didn't happen like that let me to explain. Cody said with tears in his eyes.

-No get out. Miz said.

-I heard your explanation now is my turn. Cody said.

-All right, tell me your intelligent explanation. Miz said sarcastically.

-I will tell you what is going on. After the last house show we did as a tag team, Triple H came to talk with me, he tell me that we had to finish, I said but what is happening and he told me that it was bad for the business and we couldn't stay that way, that if they see us together or something like that he will fire you and put me of jobber for all my life. For this I did what I did. Cody said.

-Then why didn't you tell me? Miz asked confused.

-That is the second part of the story, he told me that he will put me in a tag team with Damien because it will remind to the people the beginnings of DX and to do those things with him. Don't you think that I am with him because I want. Cody said. Besides I think that he put me with him to spy what I do.

-Fucking bastard, fucking Triple Bitch of the shit he is going to hear me. Miz said angryly.

-see why I didn't tell you? I knew that this would happen. We can't do anything because if we do something they will fire us. Cody said.

-Cody I…thought you hated me. Miz said.

-How I was going to hate you? Cody said and he hugged The were hugged quite a while, when they parted, Cody hold the wrists softly.

-I want to be with you. Cody said and Miz kissed him. This took Cody a bit by surprise but then he followed the kiss, until they have to separate for breathing.

-I want to be with you too. Miz whispered. They were so close to each other that you could feel the magic between them.

-I love you. Cody said touching the face of The Miz.

- I love you too. Miz said and pounced on Cody kissing him passionalaty making him hit the wall. They keep on kissing passionalaty until the mobile of Cody rang.

Cody separated of The Miz with intention to take the call, but Miz dissuaded him starting kissing his neck.

- Miz…Cody moaned.

- Don't take the call. Miz said kissing him again, the mobile after a while stopped ringing and Miz and Cody were hard already.

They started undressing each other until being naked completely. Cody kissed The Miz passionalaty and, without notice it , Miz was lying on the floor with Cody above him.

When they separated, Miz saw a bottle of lube at his side, as if the destiny had put it there, but it wasn't the destiny it was there had been a party already, if you know what I mean, but that will be told later,well let's continue with the action.

Miz pick up the bottle and he got on top of Cody, Cody knowing what was going to happen, he started feeling nervous, because it was going to be his first time with a man. Miz kiss him sweetly seeing that Cody was nervous. Cody relaxed a little, Miz took this oportunity to start preparing him.

- Miz… Cody said worried. Miz started to give kisses on Cody's neck, with that Cody relaxed making the pain disapear.

Over time, Miz stopped preparing Cody and he began put it inside him, he did it the slower and softler as possible, so that Cody won't suffer.

Cody started to feel in pain a little but he didn't care about it.

When Miz had it all inside of Cody, he stop moving so that Cody will get used to it. Miz kissed Cody making him forget the pain.

Cody was impatient, he wanted The Miz to move so, he move his hips towards The Miz, softly, making him know that he was ready. Miz began moving soflty inside of Cody. He embraced the back of The Miz for being closer to each other. Miz kissed him and Cody followed the kiss until they had to separate for breath. Miz keep on penetrating Cody increasing the rate gradually.

several minutes passed until Miz and Cody were moaning like crazies.

- Miz! you are awesomeee… Cody moaned.

- I know it baby. I am going to cum!. Miz moaned.

-Me too!Cody moaned.

A couple of seconds later they cumed at the same time. After rest a bit, Miz lay down at Cody's side.

- I love you. Miz said looking at Cody.

- I love you too. Cody said and he kissed him softly.

It will continue…

This fanfic is going to be multi-pairing telling the story of a bottle of lube XD.


End file.
